Texas Kid Vol 1 5
Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Shotgun Sam! | Synopsis2 = Western story. | StoryTitle3 = Mexican Man-Trap! | Synopsis3 = Learning from Red Hawk that their friend Emilio has been wounded, Lance Temple rides out to Juarez, Mexico to help his friend out. Along the way he spots vultures circling in the sky. Going to investigate what they are flying over he finds a party of Mexicans who have been driven from their homes by a local tyrant named Don Carlos. Continuing on his way, Lance finds the hut where Emilio us hiding out and finds that he has been healing well. Emilio explains that Don Carlos has forged land claims and has been forcing the locals off their lands. Running for governor, Don is doing this in order to drive out the people who would vote against him. Lance decides to get involved and changes into the Texas Kid. The Texas Kid then forces himself onto Don Carlos' mansion and attacks him and his conspirators as they discuss their plan. However, Texas Kid is knocked out. The hero is then tied up and tossed into a bull pen to be trampled to death. However the Texas Kid whistles for his horse. Thunder rushes into the pen and keeps the bulls at bay long enough for the Kid to break free of his bonds and escapes the pen. When Carlos' men surround the Texas Kid they are stopped from killing the hero when Emilio arrives with a band of resistance fighters. As the resistance battles with Don's minions, the would-be governor is gunned down by the Texas Kid, falling into his own bull pen. With Don Carlos dead, the Texas Kid and Emilio burn down his mansion along with his all of his forged deeds. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Don Carlos Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Hold Up at Sandy Creek! | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | StoryTitle5 = Hooded Terror! | Synopsis5 = When drought forces a settlement of people to relocate they begin settling in the open land around Caliber City as nesters. These newcomers prompt local ranchers to meet. While some of their number of the ranchers believe that the nesters should be driven out, both Zane Temple and the sheriff agree that the nesters have a right to settle there and that there is plenty of land to go around. When it's suggested that locals will take the law in their own hand, big time rancher Clay Battick cautions the others against vigilante justice. However as the ranchers leave and talk spreads town, talk of forming a vigilante group continues despite warnings that they might have to deal with the Texas Kid. Soon a group of hooded men calling themselves the Vigilantes appear and attack one of the local ranches slaughtering the family living there and lighting the ranch on fire. A young boy survives the massacre and flees to the Temple ranch and tells Lance and Zane Temple what happened. Soon some of the Vigilantes storm the house and attack. When Zane protests against the invasion, they easily overpower the blind man and whip him to teach him a lesson and leave. Lance and the boy take his father inside and Lance leaves the boy to care for him. Lance then goes to Hidden Valley and changes into the Texas Kid, vowing to get revenge against the Vigilantes. The Texas Kid tracks them down to another nester ranch that is being attacked. Before he can act, the Kid is surrounded by members of the Vigilantes who take him prisoner. He is brought before their leader, but before they can deal with the masked hero his friends Emilio and Red Hawk arrive with guns blazing. As they gun down the masked me, their leader escapes and the gun fight soon ends. Unmasking the dead the Texas Kid and his friends learn that the Vigilantes are local ranchers and saloon toughs. They find one of the men alive, but before he can tell the Kid who their leader is he is shot dead from afar. Suspecting that the leader might be a rancher named Kyle, who was vehemently against the nesters; the Texas Kid, Emilio and Red Hawk ride to the Kyle ranch. They arrive just as Kyle is gunned down by the leader of the Vigilantes. The three heroes get the drop on the last of the Vigilantes, and the Texas Kid unmasks the leader, revealing him to be Clay Battick. Surrendering Battick confesses that he was greedy and wanted to seize the land. After the Texas Kid turns the Vigilantes over to the law he changes back into his alter ego of Lance Temple and returns home with Emilio and Red Hawk. There Red Hawk uses Cheyenne medicine to treat Zane's injuries. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}